The Demacian Noble Council
by Wordmage Kazzidae
Summary: A thing I wrote primarily concerning Sona, but with other characters in it as well. Try not to read too much into it, but feel free to read over the top of it, should you so wish. Please enjoy.


"The family home, largely destroyed and dilapidated by now; seven smaller apartment-sized – yet still very well-appointed – houses dotted throughout the city-state of Demacia; three sprawling countryside estates; considerable holdings in various artistic ventures and venues throughout the city; any number of precious family heirlooms, that is to say musical instruments put away in safe storage, and, of course, a small fortune in gold still deposited with the Demacian Royal Bank."

Garen stopped reading from the officially embossed scroll and looked up at Sona who was staring back across the table at him with her trademark benign smile. For the sanity of all those present she'd stopped plucking away at her etwahl for now, save for when she wished to speak.

"Are there any opposed to the motion?" Garen asked to the table at large.

"I am," said Fiora haughtily. "How do we know that she is who she says she is?"

"She hasn't said anything of the kind, because... she can't," said Garen, never one to bandy words when there was a simpler, more direct approach. "Did you forget to read the agenda again, Lady Laurent?"

"I have no time for silly pieces of paper," said Fiora, waving a hand irritably. "I do not need them to make a judgement of someone's character."

Garen sighed audibly. Granted, he himself didn't much enjoy this meeting business either, but he did at least try to take it seriously.

"Sister, if you wouldn't mind...?" Garen asked longsufferingly, feeling unable to deal with Fiora at this present moment in time.

Lux, spritely as ever, nodded and consulted one of the many pieces of paper she had laid in front of her – while she did so, her other hand was constantly scribbling in a notebook. "Item One: the first and only for which this meeting was called, in which case it should be called an agend_um_," she commented, smiling sideways at her brother, "the Proposition to Reinstate the Demacian Noble House of Buvelle (and All its Properties and Estates) to the Newly-Ascertained Heiress Thereof, Champion of the League Ms Sona Buvelle."

There was a brief pause as everyone present at the table recognised Lux's skill at pronouncing capital letters and parentheses. There was a reason why she'd been appointed Secretary of these tiresome affairs.

Sona said something... which is to say, she played a short burst of music, the ending of which sounded suspiciously like a small laugh.

"Did... Did she just say something?" asked Fiora, bewildered.

"She said that she doesn't mind being referred to as 'Miss' Sona," said Vayne drily, "since, as she says, that is part of her job."

Silence.

"You can understand that?" asked Garen, seemingly unashamed to admit his confusion.

"Of course," said Vayne, shrugging with her customary coolness. "Why, can't you?"

Garen and Fiora shook their heads vigorously – even Xin Zhao seemed at a loss for words.

"I can understand her too," said Lux, looking around at her fellows blankly.

"Must be a bot lane thing..." Xin muttered.

"Well, regardless," Garen continued, having to call upon his legendary fortitude just to survive this meeting, "now that Lady Laurent is aware of the reason we've gathered today, does she have any other objections to raise?"

"Yes," Fiora riposted immediately. "If she has not said that she is the last of the Buvelles, how do you _know_ that she is?"

"The chair calls upon Lady Vayne," said Garen, eager to put as many other people as possible between himself and Fiora.

Vayne nodded. "I've done some detective work into the history of the Buvelle family. As you all know, they were all thought deceased in the great fire that claimed the lives of all of Sona's extended family and destroyed their mansion. I regret that I was unable to trace the arsonist in question," and everyone present was entirely certain that Vayne really DID regret this as they could see her trigger finger twitching, "but it seems that, for whatever reason, that same person was the one responsible for kidnapping Sona that night, still a very young infant, and taking her away, until she eventually turned up at an orphanage in Ionia."

"That seems very strange, doesn't it?" Fiora prodded.

Vayne shrugged. "I've gathered enough evidence on the matter that I feel justified in standing by this story, otherwise I wouldn't have presented it. And, as far as I'm concerned," Vayne continued remorselessly, "the Buvelle family is better off for it. The entire last few generations were nothing but decadent drunks and degenerates, whereas young Sona here seems... wholesome enough," Vayne remarked. She shot a suspicious glance at Sona, who smiled back brightly.

'_Perhaps a little bit _too_ wholesome_,' thought Vayne distastefully.

"'Young' Sona?" asked Lux, smiling playfully. "You aren't much older than she is."

"The night is eternal."

"What?"

"To get back on track," said Garen loudly, hoping to close this matter before he had an aneurysm, "have we proved to your satisfaction that Miss Buvelle is indeed who we say she is?"

"...I suppose," said Fiora, cleaning dirt out from under her fingernails with her parrying dagger. "I'm still curious as to why the Crown seems so eager to push this through, though. Do we not have enough noble families to be going on with? If we start making too many, the peasantry might begin to think that _anyone_ can be noble, and that would be madness."

Garen nodded at Xin Zhao, who took up the question without skipping a beat.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that we have made this decision without due deliberation," said Xin formally. "It is the concern of Crown Prince Jarvan and his father, the King, that the nobility of Demacia be well-represented at all times. As long as Noxus remains a threat and Demacia requires a stake in the League of Legends, we need to keep our national identity strong so that we may continue backing our political agenda abroad with unwavering support from home. If the people are not united under a common banner, they could easily fall into disarray."

"And what has that to do with Buvelle here?" Fiora prompted.

"Sona is a well-recognised symbol of Demacia, Lady Laurent," said Xin Zhao, with a patience that Garen was finding difficult to believe. "Although she has not yet made any great show of support for Demacia's interests, she is at least ideologically aligned with us – and, much more importantly, is a much-loved individual amongst the Demacian people."

"I suppose I can take your word for it," said Fiora lightly. "After all, I know little of commoners' tastes."

"You mean you weren't there at her last performance?" asked Lux incredulously, her bubbliness seemingly unable to contain itself. "It was spectacular! She filled up the entire Dome with fans! Granted, some of them were there to see the special appearance by Pentakill, but the level of excitement in general was immense, like you could _feel_ it in the air."

Sona said something which sounded pleasant.

"Oh! You're always welcome, Sona," said Lux, smiling back.

"What did she say?" Xin asked Lux.

"She thanked me for my role in the production. I was on lights."

"So we're making her a noble just because she's a glorified celebrity?" asked Fiora. "That hardly seems like something worthy of nobility to me."

"One must admit, Sona does tend to act in a manner befitting of a lady," Vayne pointed out coolly. "In addition to her musical expertise she is always kind and courteous, even to her enemies, helps out the orphanages in and around Demacia as often as she can and never gets involved in any funny business."

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Fiora.

"Trust me. I _hate_ funny business."

"And fun in general..." Lux muttered.

"What was that?"

"Back. To. The point," said Garen, feeling a dire need to get back on the Fields of Justice so that he could stab something, "Can anyone here find any valid, cast-iron, absolutely serious reason why Sona should not be given the title Lady Buvelle?"

The assembled company threw glances at each other. Garen always felt tense when there were no bushes nearby.

"No? All right then. So, in the name of-"

"Garen, Sona's speaking!" Lux reprimanded, batting Garen on the shoulder in the manner that only a sister can.

Garen blinked. "What? Uh, my apologies. Please continue."

Sona nodded gracefully and continued playing. It was a fairly lengthy piece in comparison to her earlier offerings, incorporating several reprises on the theme and an elaborate flourish at the end.

The table sat in silence for a few seconds after she'd finished.

"...Translation?" asked Fiora, at a loss.

Lux answered. "Well, it loses a lot, but to paraphrase: 'I'm very grateful to have been chosen for this honour by the royalty of Demacia. Although I was raised in Ionia I will always be grateful to Demacia and its people for all the kindness they have shown me. I did not consider that I might be anything more to Demacia than a champion in the League, but if becoming a Lady of the realm helps to represent the interests of justice and peace, either at home or abroad, then I will be glad to contribute in any way that I can.'"

The top laners raised a few eyebrows. Lux beamed, as she was wont to do.

"Um... very well," said Garen, restarting awkwardly. "So in the name of Jarvan the Third, I hereby unofficially name you Lady Buvelle, with all the rights to which a noble of Demacia is entitled, effective immediately. We'll send further details regarding the official ceremony as soon as they come through."

"Oooh!" Lux jumped in her seat with enthusiasm. "Will you perform for us at the ceremony, Son- sorry, _Laaaady_ Buvelle?" asked Lux, using her best mock upper-class voice.

Sona appeared about to nod, but paused apprehensively, casting glances at Garen and Xin.

Xin smiled slightly. "It's probably what the people would want."

"I don't see why not," said Garen offhandedly. _'At least I'll be there in an official capacity, rather than being dragged along by my sister to stand in the middle of thousands of screaming fans,'_ he added in the privacy of his head.

Sona finished nodding, and added, by way of an afterthought:

"I have just lately been composing a piece that I think will be well suited to such an occasion," Lux interpreted. "It is my fervent hope that you will all enjoy it."

"I'm sure we will. Meeting adjourned." Garen tapped his papers on the table with an air of finality.


End file.
